1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a slant detection device, and more particularly to a slant detection device for detecting whether a pin of a connector is slanted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to differentiate the polarities, connection pins of a conventional power connector are typically designed as a longer ground pin and a number of shorter power pins. However, the longer ground pin is easily slanted during-transportation. In order to prevent the pin from being hit by an external force, the conventional design normally adopts an embedded socket for the pin to be disposed in the socket. Examples of the methods for detecting whether the ground pin is slanted include sight check and using an optical instrument.
However, the sight check method is lack of scientific evidences and totally depends on the subjective judgment of the inspector. Consequently, the results of detection are not reliable and have poor precision and accuracy. Furthermore, the method of using an optical instrument involves a complicated process of detection, and if the base is not precisely fixed, the results of measurement would be lack of precision, resulting in a waste in time and labor. Besides, the optical instrument is so expensive that the detection is not economic.